The Tale of a Psycho/Issue 1
Hi Everyone! Lee Dixon here with the Spin off to Fear the Living...TALE OF A PSYCHO'S FIRST ISSUE! I have been waiting a long time to finally get this out...So...i hope you enjoy! Issue 1 2 biters take notice of Khan and they start sprinting at him. He starts slowly backing away from them in the direction of a house. One tries to grab him and Khan quickly stabs the biter with his knife in the top of the head. Khan quickly runs for the house and opens the front door. Once inside he shuts the door and locks it. He checks for bites or scratches but finds none "Thank god...Something good finally...Well apart from John and A.Js death anyway" Khan says to himself. "Hey anyone there" Khan shouts. "Guess not". Khan says. He enters the living room and finds a dead corpse on the ground with a handgun next to it, the corpse has a bullet hole in it's brain "I guess that's what happened to whoever lived here before" Khan says to himself and goes out the backdoor of the house. Sometime later Khan walks on a empty street with no houses on the street but a tree with fresh green leaves is in a field of grass not too far away to the right of the pavement on the right of the street. Khan sees a car coming, he falls to the pavement and quickly cuts himself in several places on his arms and legs to look like they were done by another person and he quickly tosses the knife away "HELP, PLEASE! HELP!" Khan screams and the car stops for him. A man comes out of the car "Are you okay?" The man says and drags Khan into the backseat of his car. Khan passes out after not too long. Khan wakes up in a bed with bandages around his cuts. The man that found him earlier enters the room "Oh..you're awake". The Man says "Yeah..Thank you..Who are you?" Khan asks. "My name is Dan. What's your name?" Dan asks "Lee Oswald" Lee says "Well, Nice to meet you Lee..How are you feeling?" Dan asks "Fine. Nice to meet you too" Lee says and gets off the bed he woke up on. "So you have more people? also..What is this place?" Lee asks "Yes there's more of us, 4 more to be exact and this is the second floor of a hospital..We managed to clear off the ground floor and this floor...we've stopped anything from getting down from the upper floors or in..Through barricading the doors and entrances to elevators that lead anywhere other than this floor..we've barricaded the entrances so no one gets in or out..unless someone is leaving..We remove them and guard the entrance instead until they get back." Dan says. "This all seems really inconvenient" Lee says "It is..But just making sure everyone is safe, I guess" Dan says. "So where are the other members of the group?" Lee asks. "In the cafeteria..I'll be going there now..Goodbye Mr Oswald" Dan says and then he leaves. Lee eventually gets up and leaves and goes to the Cafeteria. Dan looks over and sees Lee "Hello Lee..Everyone this is Lee Oswald, Lee...This is my pregnant girlfriend Nicole" Dan says pointing to a Blonde Caucasian woman "This is Samuel" Dan says pointing to a African American Bald-ish man "This is Issac" Dan says pointing to a Caucasian almost Bald man in his mid 60s. "This is Serah" Dan says pointing to an African American Girl. "Well..I actually just came to find out who everyone was...bye!" Lee says and then walks out in a hurry. '' LATER'' Lee walks in a hallway of the hospital "I know who you are" He hears from behind him and turns around to see Serah standing there "Hello Serah" Lee says "Before the biters came, i was a cop and the one to catch you..Then you went by the name Khan.....Is Lee Oswald your real name..or..." Serah says "Who knows? and..if you know i was a serial killer then why haven't you told the others" Lee asks "Because..This whole thing..Whatever you call it..the state the world's in..it changes people..To me it doesn't matter what happened before this all happened.." Serah says "Ah...Good point and I do agree..It does change people..Well..i'll be probably going back to the bed i woke up on to sleep..Good night." Lee says and then walks away. A rope is on a table. Two hands with black gloves on covering the hands entirely not revealing who they belong to..or anything about the person make the end of the rope into a noose. Serah walks in a hallway alone. She goes to a door and looks behind her checking anything. The door opens and someone grabs her and pulls her inside. A person dressed in dark clothes everywhere covering anything about the person makes Serah stand on a chair while covering her mouth so she doesn't speak..the person then puts a noose around her neck with the rope tied to a steel pipe going across the roof of the room. The person ties her hands together and then kicks the chair. Serah swings steadily, kicking, trying to get out of the noose. She tries to scream and speak but the force on her neck prevents her from doing so and eventually her neck breaks and she stops dead..The Person watches as all this happens. END OF ISSUE Category:Issues Category:Pilots Category:The Tale of a Psycho Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:The Tale of a Psycho Issues